


Stress Relief

by Quitalea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cuddling, F/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitalea/pseuds/Quitalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately there's been just a little too much going on in their lives, and they could use a little stress relief. Accomplishing that through sex just happened to be the easiest option at the moment.</p>
<p>Rated Mature and not Explicit, because I consider truly graphic porn to be extreme BDSM type stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missing in Action](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91433) by Teacup Erinyes. 



> I guess you could say this story was written from a prompt, but only in that I wrote it based on a line of text within the story Missing in Action by Teacup Erinyes on FanFiction. This is where Shikamaru tells Ino that him and Sakura started having sex just after the failed Sasuke retrieval mission to relieve stress.

Shikamaru sighed at the sobbing girl on his chest wondering how he got himself into this situation in the first place. Thinking back he realized his mistake: He hadn't been paying enough attention to her when he'd started talking to her. Tsunade had sent him to deliver a mission summons yet again, wanting to keep him busy so he didn't think about his first failed mission as leader. It would only piss him off again. Shikamaru's face turned into a scowl as he thought yet again about the boy who had caused all of this.

Sasuke Uchiha

He froze when he felt lips press against his neck. Too shocked to protest she pulled him through the front door, closing the door behind him. Finally gathering his mind back he thought about how to proceed, but could only think of either throwing her off or fucking her into the wall.

Realizing he was too mad still to really rationalize he let her continue, knowing she probably only wanted him for momentary comfort. He regretted his decision a second later when she nibbled on his ear pulling a groan from him as blood rushed south. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, about a foot, roughly.

“Sakura stop. We can't do this!” He said firmly even as his body protested against his wishes.

“Why?” He heard her whisper softly. He glanced at her face and winced at the emotions in her eyes. While they were glazing over in lust; pain, regret, and loneliness were prominent.

“Because Sakura, you're not thinking! You want comfort, I get that. But do you really want it like this?” He questioned.

“If you think I'll regret it, then sorry but no, I wont. I know what I'm doing. The only question is will you let me?” Sakura asked as her eyes drifted towards his shirt.

“(sigh) If we do this I can't promise anything.” Shikamaru said quietly.

“I know.” A second later she was attacking his neck again as her hands removed his chuunin vest. Shikamaru let his hands wander over her body as he lead them to the couch in the next room. Within minutes their clothes were strewn around the room, some with rips - showcasing their impatience. Shikamaru sucked on Sakura's nipple as he scissored her vagina quickly, using his thumb to rub circles around her clitoris.

Sakura was barely coherent as pleasure racked through her. A long moan rose from her mouth as she moved her hands up and down Shikamaru's back leaving scratch marks behind. Suddenly the fingers were gone and she looked up at Shikamaru questionably. He was shifting into position while licking his fingers.

“Do want me to go slow or all at once?” He asked.

“All at once. If there's going to be pain I want to get it out of the way as soon as possible.” She answered instantly as she wrapped her legs and arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain as her walls were stretched to accommodate Shikamaru. She bit down on his neck while her nails and the heels of her feet dug into his back. She relaxed slightly as the pain faded.

Wiggling her hips experimentally she gasped at the pleasure that followed. Noticing the change Shikamaru started moving, slowly at first, but faster and harder at her pleas soon after. He grunted as the pleasure in him coiled further and further until he thought he'd explode. His pace became erratic as he tried to reach the end. Sakura's walls clenched around him sporadically soon after and sent him over the edge. He bit down on the flesh under his mouth as pleasure coursed through him.

Feeling his arms about to give out he started falling towards the couch turning as he went so Sakura landed on top of him. Laying there just listening to himself and Sakura panting he thought about what happened. He didn't feel regret or disgusted or even angry. He was happy he let her take her comfort now since it seemed to have helped with his anger over his mission and that rotten traitor. He could sense his mind throwing warnings about something at him. He tried to think of what he could possibly be wary of right now? Suddenly several things popped up.

“Fuck.” He cursed as tried to think if there was anything else to add to his 'to worry about list'. Finding nothing else he sighed in relief.

“What is it?” Sakura murmured as she snuggled into his chest.

“Just realized that we had sex without a condom in your parents house. Please tell me they aren't here at the moment.”

“It's fine. The birth control jutsu is still active and my parents are dead.” She murmured again as she tried to get comfortable so she could sleep.

“Oh - Might I ask when your parents died?” Shikamaru asked. He hadn't known about this.

“During the invasion.”

“But that was a year ago! How come I didn't know!” Shikamaru asked exasperatedly.

“Never told anyone. Now sleep.”

“(sigh) Fine but we're talking when we wake up.”

“Alright..” Sakura trailed off into a light snore as sleep overtook her.

Shikamaru lay there for a while just thinking, realizing he didn't really know much about Sakura. Deciding he could ask her about herself later he fell asleep feeling like there was something he was forgetting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted in July of 2012, but I removed it from www.fanfiction.net shortly afterwards due to the site not allowing sex to be directly stated in the works there.
> 
> I'm stating this just in case you happen to be one of the people that read it originally all those years ago.


End file.
